


Dreamsmp fic dumpster dive

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dsmp fic ideas that I may never write, but still sound coolUp for grabs, just tell me if you write em





	Dreamsmp fic dumpster dive

Totem! God foolish + Tommy

Foolish is the god of totems who gets released when technoblade or someone else opens a hidden room underneath somewhere (idk, probably a mansion, or the base?) Or maybe dream could have sealed him off somehow to take over the amp? Idk

In this au admins could be gods who rule over a server, but dream sealed foolish and took over, basically, and he gets unleashed, and _immediately _adopts the kids of the server, or something, idk__


End file.
